


Ворон и арфа

by Elefwin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Торин с детства любил играть на арфе...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ворон и арфа

— Кто вы вообще такой?

Собеседник Трандуила хмыкнул, повёл пыльным плечом.

— Вообще — никто.

Разговор не ладился.

Пленник — нет, гость, невысокий и незваный _гость_ короля эльфов сначала заинтриговал — сто лет в лесу гномов не бывало! — а после утомил. Трандуил уже наслушался и про бедных-несчастных путников, умирающих в его владениях от голода и жажды, и про великую дорогу, которую и через лес тоже чуть ли не предки гостя прокладывали в дремучие времена, и про то, что по дорогам _ходят_... И шли бы себе, только по лесу расползалась чёрная погань, а считай под боком по-прежнему сидел дракон, и в неспокойное это время разным подозрительным путникам шастать здесь было никак нельзя. Особенно таким.

Гость вёл себя тихо, но нагло. Усталый, голодный, безоружный, с паутиной в волосах и с перемазанным пеплом лицом он держался с достоинством и даже с претензией на величие, не оказывая королю ни капли почтения сверх обычной вежливости, и той у него было негусто. И глаз на короля гость не поднимал не из робости, а потому, что было в этих глазах такое, такое... Не стоило на такое смотреть.

Вместо этого Трандуил ещё раз взглянул на изъятые у гостя вещи, хоть так пытаясь понять, кого же к нему в лес занесло. Нехитрые пожитки, ножи, лук, боевой топор, меч гномий, меч эльфийский — на дороге нашли, как же! Трандуил узнал работу голодрим и едва заметно поморщился, так и не дотронувшись до меча. Времена стоят, конечно, неспокойные, но чтобы управиться со всем этим оружием, гному понадобятся ещё две руки...

...И арфа. Арфа владыку эльфов смущала. Была она — разумеется — золотая, и гномью работу ни с чем не спутаешь, но арфа? Зачарованная? У этого грубияна, в этой груде железа?

Гном напрягся. Видно было, что арфа для него — вещь куда более ценная и личная, чем всё оружие, вместе взятое, и посягнувшему на самое дорогое не поздоровится. Но не поэтому и не из-за странных гномьих чар король медлил, едва не касаясь, но всё же не касаясь арфы...

~

Давным-давно — по эльфийскому счёту всего каких-то полторы-две сотни лет назад, но _кажется_ , что давно, — когда король Трор ещё жил и здравствовал, Лес и Гора, бывало, встречались, как добрые соседи. То есть Трандуил, бывало, в гости в Эребор заходил. И принимали его без лишних церемоний — хотя по гномам не всегда и скажешь, — зато душевно. И какую-нибудь сделку с дорогим гостем Трор каждый раз старался заключить тоже чисто от души. А Трандуил всякий раз старался от сделки увильнуть — не по скупости, а из лучших побуждений, чтобы король-сосед хоть иногда о бескорыстии вспоминал.

Забавная была игра...

Вот однажды два короля со свитами и сошлись за бочонком доброго вина да за беседой о том, как один венец украсил бы собою сокровищницу Лихолесья — потому что король лихолесский и в венце из листьев хорош, и сияние мифрила с самоцветами затмевает, как луна затмевает звёзды небесные, но всё же... Как вдруг почувствовал Трандуил за спиной какое-то движение. Свита ахнула. Кто-то самый впечатлительный выронил кубок, серебро зазвенело на каменном полу... Трандуил обернулся спокойно, неспешно, как королю подобает...

В двух шагах за спиной у него обнаружился гном. Для королевской свиты был он простоват, мелковат... да, судя по редкой щетине вместо бороды, совсем ещё мальчишка. Носатый, лопоухий, нескладный... А в руке это недоразумение держало длинную прядь светлых волос – эльфийских волос и, кажется, его, Трандуила, собственных!

Нет, он не схватился за голову.

Оскорбление было неслыханным, таким, что и слов ни у кого сразу не нашлось. А дерзкий мальчишка не пытался ни извиниться, ни сбежать. Стоял, как столбик каменный, и нахально в упор глядел на эльфийского владыку блестящими тёмными глазками.

Трор тоже не хватался за голову и не давился вином, как некоторые, только страшно выпучил глаза и со всеобщего сорвался на кхуздул. Но даже Трандуил понял, что рычит король нечто среднее между «Да как ты смеешь!» и «Ради Махала, зачем?».

— Мне для арфы надо, — отвечал юный наглец спокойно и почтительно, будто действительно так и было надо!

— Для чего?!

— Для арфы. Из этих волос даже тетивы для луков делают... — мальчик сиял, как алмаз в угольной шахте. Мальчик нудным ломающимся голосом говорил и говорил, какой эльфийский волос прочный, пластичный, красивый... Глаза теперь пучили все спутники Трора, а эльфы потянулись проверить, на месте ли родные локоны.

— Золота тебе, негоднику, мало?! — возмущался Трор, прикрывая лицо ладонью со стыда.

И тут негодник впервые смутился. Опустил лохматую голову, дёрнул плечом и тихо, но твёрдо заявил:

— Они лучше золота.

Трор отнял руку от лица. Эльфы и гномы, позабыв о приличиях, заговорили, перебивая короля и друг друга. И умолкли, когда мальчик добавил:

— А у короля Трандуила — самые лучшие.

Король Трандуил, которому не то грубо польстили, не то полезным материалом обозвали, один оставался по-королевски спокоен — потому что окончательно лишился дара речи. Он уже и не знал, гневаться или смеяться, а мальчик продолжал:

— Я отрезал так, что со стороны не видно. И готов заплатить — как Его Величество пожелает.

Это «заплатить» и привело Трандуила в чувство. Гномы за всё платили и требовали платы — за красоту, за удивленье, за лёгкую мимолётную радость, которую в оправу не вставишь и на рынок не отнесёшь... И этот мальчик, этот юный нахал считал, что достаточно хорош, чтобы расплатиться с самим владыкой Лихолесья?!

Хотя...

Король эльфов отвернулся от мальчишки и взглянул на своего царственного соседа... великодушно. Король гномов подвигал густыми бровями и ответил взглядом лукавым, понимающим.

«Давайте, дорогой сосед, считать, что сделка состоялась, — и забудем об этом досадном случае, забудем!»

И они забыли.

Трандуил убедился, что отрезанного со стороны и правда не видно, и выходил из Горы довольный с ларцом в руках. Мальчик, который всё-таки был не совсем простой мальчик, получил королевский подзатыльник и остался при своём трофее. И уже на обратном пути до чутких эльфийских ушей донеслось «Ты дорого мне обходишься, дитя» — и счастливый, совершенно бесплатный королевский смех.  
Тогда Трандуил решил, что оно того стоило...

~

...Арфа была, конечно, не та. Та — если вообще получилась — осталась где-то в Горе, сто лет назад, сгорела в драконьем пламени, завалилась в какую-нибудь расселину. И никогда королю уже не услышать музыку волос, которые краше золота. Да и стоит перед королём не мальчик... Похож? Не похож. Не бывает у таких мальчиков битой сединой гривы, и глаз стальных, просквожённых усталой ненавистью, у них не бывает. Мало ли, в самом деле, гномов с арфами...

Трандуил отвёл руку.

— Вы... господин никто, вы играете?


End file.
